Renako Kuina Tearson
She is the daughter of Christopher Tearson and Dr.Stefania Tearson. she also the cousin to Eliskuya and Lilly. Personality As Renako believes in in her family's household name. she appears as a rough tomboy. yet she can be a little bit being sassy. however she can easily mistake people's good ideas for bad ideas, but for the most part of her life it isn't seen as a happy and a caring person like her younger sister,father or mother.however the most part she always be cold. even she does show her "bad side" to beating up her cousin once or awhile at times for their kendō training. however unlike her cousin Rena. she dose have a softer side when she has fallen in with love with a brave and strong shaman who she thinks was kinda cute. but it kinda makes her blush a lot when she thinks of "him" offend while he melts the ice in renako's heart they soon became close each other. however for Renako. doing new things she saw. she well usually freak out at new shamans those who are a like. Unlike Santi's case, she does gets quite excited about fighting and she hates violence's in fights as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her future boyfriend is quite embarrassing her at times. however she always keeps her promise to her family's household name up. Relationships Character Relationships *The Older Daughter to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson *The Older Sister of Annie Tearson *The Cousin to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf and Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf **The Cousin/"Twin sister" to Rena Scheris Tearson *The Niece of Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *The Aunt to [[Millie Marson|Millana Millie Thūrwolf]] *The Close friend and admire of Santi Sanchez Appearance Renako has Semi-short long blue hair with red hair chips, with atlantean elf pointy ears, with light blue eyes. her twin cousin, Rena bears a strong resemblance to her (in appearance, height,weight and even name), to the point where it makes Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi extremely feels something was very odd about her. However, it is unknown if they are somehow connected somehow Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she became an teenager. she offend had brown school shoes with black stockings. while she wears her trademark black long-sleeve shirt that covered only her neck and chin while wearing a shirt on top of it along with a dark blue skirt(she wears a white petticoat that adds volume to her skirt who wears a Loincloth underneath her skirt.) She wears offend wears fingerless black with white lining tekkou which only cover the back of her hands. Miscellaneous Skills *'Spiritual Clones': Renako is able to create at least two spiritual clones of herself by using the last remains of her furyoku at once. however using her speed. While they are identical, from her true image. however they can mimic her movements, speed and even attacks, they do not seem to last long when Santi Sanchez took care of them when they first face each other in battle, however this move can act as final attack Fast Movement Skills *'Normal Speed': Renako is best known for her ninja like movements in most of her speed and quick moves. Having been taught by herself at a young age, she is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of time. however she remained able to use her normal speed. by using her left leg kinda like a ninja. *'Fast Speed': however this updated technique when she stars moving to her opponent's back directly very quickly and then she starts to attack them and then she hits one's behind and and front in two rapid quick hits, even cutting them off their guard is however down. however this attack is her personal favorite to use, however The technique it self is so fast, so an opponent may be confused to tell if not be able to tell where she can be spotted and even to be attacked from the front or the back, and even her father finds it quite funny how he can see her fast ninja like movements. Guardian Ghost See More: Spirit of Rain Renako can sense spiritual power of spirits expect at one point when she was possessed. she can breath cold air when the full blue moon was out. but it seems it was to strong to handle for her shamanic skills to kick in. however she sense spirits. but she is not trained as a shaman so she cannot use their powers like her father,aunt and two cousins can. Weapon :See More: Renako's Sword Renako never used her shamanic powers expect she uses her Telekinesis to summon her sword at anytime, however she seems to know about her shamanic skills from her family bloodline. History Early Past And Early Childhood Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Meeting the Spirit of Rain after spring break, when Renako came home from her kendo training after the night. she however got involved in several cold yet weird incidents and even catching a strange flu. however her body was taken over by the Spirit of Rain's spirit. doing at night. it was not long before it happen the spirit of rain was taking over her body at will when she was half naked but wearing a open white robe on, however when she was being possessed by a spirit. the sprint itself was to strong to handle for her doing that time. by the time she was being controlled by the spirit of Rain powers it made her go in a berserk like state. however when the full blue moon was not out. she become sick, however when the full blue moon was out. she began to breath cold air at will. however At some point she encountered her cousin's guardian ghost, Faeria. As faeria was shocked to see that the Spirit of Rain was taken over Reanko's body and mistaken Faeria as the spirit of fire. however for Renako and the Spirit of Rain picked the wrong turn with faeria. while the Possessed Reanko wasn't able to land any hits on faeria. but for renako, she got pushed by Faeria twice in a row. she was not injured in the progress by Faeria however for Renako. she was left unconscious coldly unable to move her body because of Faeria's strength. after the Spirit of Rain had enough and give up. however Faeria stated that she would be better off if she and her new guardian ghost become "friends". after Faeria left them, she and the Spirit of Rain were Teleported by Faeria to a near hospital to recover. A Test with Silva while recovering at the hospital. Silva from the Patch tribe enters Renako's room in which shocking her seeing a person like him to enter like that. at the hospital, he then offers a challenge to her. to gain a entry to the shaman fight. In order to a entry she needed the Oracle Bell that will function as a Token and a permit. however for Renako she only needs to hit him just only once. in which she was confused what was an "Oracle bell" was at first. however Silva told her the full information about the grand shaman tournament being held at she through it over when Silva was talking to her about it. she later on she accepts his ofter. but Silva was a little worried, and he warned her about her bad injures to up heal. in which she will meet with him later on. when she recovers soon and he told her to meet him at a "special place in her heart" when he left he give her a map of his location to meet him when he left later on. while at home, while Renako was outside doing nightfall while practicing her unused shamanic skills to use, she saw the "Destiny Star" flying over in the night sky and she knew what Silva was talking about and she through to herself what Silva said to her. while Renako headed towards the Mikoto forest to the shooting star location however she saw Silva again, but for the second time. he then explained that Renako had to land a hit on him to pass his test. As Renako was ready for the test later on she could not handle Silva's five guardian ghosts were frustrating and upsetting her and even blocking all her attacks and moves. Silva was able to exhaust Renako pretty quick with ease. however with her final move, she was able use Oversoul for the first time and was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's headband. this made Silva heavily shocked and then he told Renako that she has finally passed the test. he gave Renako an "Oracle Bell" and told her to stay tuned for the info about the first rounds of the Shaman Fight. After a few weeks Renako received information about the first round in where she needed to win two out of three battles to proceed to the second tournament. Meeting Santi for the for first time As the day has past by, Renako was able to defeat her first two opponents quite easily. Renako however was easily overpowered with the two unknown Shamans with her new Oversoul and the movements. however Silva who watched her fights, he was so happy yet surprised about how easy Renako was able to get herself a spot in the main tournament. As Silva came to her and he asked her how can she could keep her focus and fight so calm, then she answered back to him by saying that her dream was believing in all that was the key for herself. As Renako's Oracle Bell was beeping for assigned Renako's third and final opponent, she stated that she was a little ready for the main tournament but that he would probably win her third and final battle anyway. As Renako and Silva stared at the Oracle Bell displayed the name of "Santi Sanchez", she told her "uncle" Silva that it would be an fun battle after all. After both Santi and Renako used both of their Oversouls, Santi was quickly able to cause Renako much pain with his well-trained skills. As Santi was about to land an attack on Renako's Oversoul, this made Renako screamed in horror and was able pierced Santi's Oversoul and injured him in progress. As Santi stood up and was shocked yet wondered what was going on, Renako went completely berserk again and she seriously injured Santi again. just before Silva could interfere the match. After her "uncle" Silva tried to calmed her down and made herself passed out again and he then took her to the hospital again, while Santi was taken to her cousin's Family household Mansion. back at home again from the hospital One time, Renako lost control of her guardian ghost and her Oversoul again but this time Santi was able to calm her down by touching her arm. As Santi and Renako were training sill, her "uncle" Silva showed up and told them that they had to find the Patch Village in order to participate in the main tournament of the Shaman Fight. As they are preparing themselves to head for America, Eliskuya returns home. After her cousin told Santi to take care of his cousin and later on to watch out for Sharona, Santi and Renako decide to take off the next morning. Travailing to America with Santi After they landed in America, Santi and Renako decided to go out for dinner. While they where eating, they where approached by an old friend of his Thiago Vargas. Etymology the name meaning of her name was pointed by her cousins, her name comes from "Renako"(Melody of) and her middle name "Kuina" (Mealless) Character Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Atlantean Elf Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shaman